Cryptographic systems can include cryptographic equipment used for the processing and transfer of secure data. For instance, data transfer systems, such as data transfer systems used in aviation systems for aircraft, can include cryptographic equipment used to receive and transfer secure data. Cryptographic systems typically require one or more keys to be loaded into the system to allow the cryptographic processing of data. In addition, cryptographic equipment can require the presence of a cryptographic ignition key (CIK) for user authentication.
Administering cryptographic processing functionality on a data transfer system can be a cumbersome manual process. For instance, physical access to each cryptographic system can be required to create, modify, and/or delete user accounts and CIK associations, load keys, and configure cryptographic processing channels. As a result, the configuration of multiple cryptographic systems can be time consuming and tedious.